A Shattered Heart & Guardian Angel
by xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01
Summary: Hello! This is a continue of the Pewds/Cry/Ken fanfic...so yeah Summary: Cry and Ken had broken Felix heart by doing something behind his back.Felix hurt and betrayed ran away. Does a so called rival of his heal his shattered heart or will he further break it? A teenage girl with mysterious powers?What will happen? ...Read and Find out!...Pretty please? (pup dog eyes)
1. Lost Love & Sacrifice for a Stranger

_**HI~~~I know I'm suppose to update my other stories but I can't help but post this! Please forgive me I'm so sorry!I can't wait for the new chapter of the Pewdiepie/Cry/Ken fanfic...so tada _balloons and confetti drops_ I made my own version...So whoever own the last chapter I'm so sorryI had to make my own! So yeah! Anyway**_

_**ENJOY~~~ Oh and Here is a cookie _hands out caramel coffee cookie_ Made it myself _smile_**_

_**Disclaimer: Does not own the first chapter {I actually don't know who so once again so sorry!} , PewDiePie, ChaoticMonki, CinnamonToastKen, Tobuscus but I do own the cover pic and the oc girll so yeah**_

_**ENJOY READING~~~~**_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_Felix gathered up his courage in a breathe in and breathe out. He clenched to a bouquet of flowers he had in his hand and messed around with his hair. He thought about his decision twice and even three times – but there was no turning back this time. He was going to go and fall into an embrace with Ken; the man he has felt love towards since the first day they met. Felix exited the car, and went up the stairs of the house that belonged to the bearded man. He knocked on the door with all his might and suddenly felt discouraged. "No. It'll be fine." The Swedish talked to himself and waited for a response. When none came out, he figured he was recording a game, so he swung open the door, that was surprisingly unlocked._

_And to his horror, he noticed something he probably shouldn't have. Clothes scattered around the wooden floor and creaking bed noises enacted from the room across the hallway. Ken was surely busy now. However, curiosity fled over Felix. He proceeded with few hesitation towards the noisy room and noticed two bodies melted into an embrace with each other and intimate whispers into each other's ears. It was Cry and Ken, that only noticed the visitor next to the door when they heard the bouquet of flowers fall into the flowers as it's petals scatter all around just like Felix's hopes. _

"_Ken.. Ken I thought we had something." Felix whispered out in despair. _

_Ken jumped out of the bed gathering up a blanket from the bed to cover his nude body and made up excuses as Cry lay in the bed with no sheets to cover him and strike a confident pose. "T-This isn't what you think I promise!"_

"_I'm hurt Ken!"_

_And hurt was the last emotion Felix will ever experience._

_**Present**_

**~Pause~**

Angel Pov

And hurt was the last emotion Felix will ever experience or is it? _smiles mischievously_ Anyway back to the story _gets the scrip as Angel press play_

**~Play~ **

Back to the story

As that was said Felix immediately left the house not caring as rain start to fall mixing with his tears as he ran blindly along the path way right into an empty street

"Why…why does it hurt?...Why did they lie to me…all this time..Oh why am I so blinded...How can't I see it after all this time…Why am I always the one being betrayed First was Marzia leaving me for Barrels Second Ian leaving me for Anthony Third Stephano leaving me for Gonzales and now this? Cry and Ken ….how can they do this to me? "Said Felix as he stop in the middle of the road not noticing a car/truck/bus (Angel: ugh just pick something that you would like it to be more dramatically way I don't care) approaching but a teenage girl and a guy in his twenties did notice the approaching vehicle

As the vehicle started to came closer the girl was getting worried while the guy was just standing there looking quite happy that his rival is going to die but also scared if he did die (ah just for your info the girl is on right side of the path way while the guy is on the left side of the path way got it?..Ok if you did but if you don't….well Angel going to give you a cookie for trying)

As the vehicle was coming closer to Felix to which he finally notice when he heard the vehicle horn sound thingy he just stood there frozen as he wait for his doom

_Beep! _

_BEep! _

_BEEp! _

_BEEP! _

As the vehicle was coming closer to Felix he felt small petite hands push him out of the way of the vehicle

_Shriek! _

_BOM_

_Thump! _

As Felix finally recovered from his almost death he finally notice the driver getting out of the vehicle running to an unmoving body a few feet away on the road

"Felix!" said the guy as he ran to Felix shock form

"T-T-Toby?" said a slightly shaken Felix as he looks at the tall American guy

"Are you alright?..." Toby Turner or also known as Tobuscus Felix so called rival said

"I-I-I-I'm fine…di-d-d-did that person took the hit that meant for me?" said a shocked Felix

"Yeah...Common let's go and see if their alright…You go first I'll call an ambulance "said Toby as he grab his phone out and dialed 911

"R-Right" said Felix as he staggered to get up and move to the panicking driver

"I-Is the person fine sir?" ask Felix unsure as Toby came running towards them

"An ambulance is coming is the person fine?" ask Toby

"She...She...She…I don't know...She got hit but why does she look fine? "Ask the driver panic kingly

"She...looks fine?...But she took the hit for me didn't she?" ask Felix in disbelief

"She did…she might have internal bleeding" said Toby worriedly

_Ambulance siren_

"Good there here" said Toby as he wave at the ambulance to show where they are

"What happen?" ask one of the worker doctor idk

"She took the hit instead of me "said a crying Felix as he turn to Toby for comfort

"_sigh_ Sorry sir What he mean is this girl safe this man life but got hit instead...She looks fine but I think she has internal bleeding" said Toby as he holds a crying Felix to his person as he gently stoke his back to comfort him

"Alright…you could come with us if you want…..I heard of this girl" said the worker but whispered the last part

"_hic_ yes please...I want to know if she is ok…Is that _hic_ Ok with you Toby _hic_ "said Felix as he looks up at Toby hopefully

"_looks at Felix's hopeful face_ Tch I was going to anyways "said Toby as he turn his head away trying to hide his blush 'Damn he's too cute' thought Toby

"Thank you Toby" said Felix

"Meh" was all Toby said

"Sorry to ruin this _snicker_ touching moment but would you mind getting in? Cause we need to send her to the hospital for a medical checkup" said the worker doctor as he was waiting by the ambulance door

"Oh sorry Common Toby "said Felix as he grabs Toby hand and went inside the ambulance. The doctor closing the door and went inside the passenger seat as they took off to the hospital not aware that a certain bearded man and a…em Cry was watching the touching moment few meters away

_Few minutes ago_

At Ken house

"Ugh! What have I done?!...I broke the Swedish youtuber heart!" said a frustrated Ken

" Forget bout it Let's just get back to what we were doing" said Cry as he tug on Ken blanket

"Cry don't you understand?! He won't be the same Felix we all love and know anymore! He might even be dead because of his carelessness" said Ken

As Cry was trying to answer they heard the ambulance siren and their mind shut down as they went into shock

Few minutes later their mind went to work as the stumble out of bed and get dressed then immediately ran to the scene

As they reached a good distance that they could see they were frozen in jealousy anger and shock at what they saw. Jealousy anger for Ken and shock for Cry

What they saw was Felix in his so called rival embrace in an intimate way. Ken was angry and jealous of Toby while Cry was shock that Felix was found embracing his rival so intimately

"What did I just saw?!" ask a confused Cry

"…Toby was holding Felix intimately" said Ken as he gritted his teeth in anger

**TBC**

* * *

**Yeah...I guess...it's a short chapter...but did you like it?..I hope you do cause...I'm trying to get my mind out of the gutter...Does anyone know how to heal a wounded broken heart?  
**

**Read & Review**

**E**

**A  
**

**D**

**Read & Review**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Author note: Bad news Gomenasai

Hey fellow readers and authors who has liked/favorite/followed this story it may seem like I had forgotten about this story but no I didn't…it's just _Looks away as I rub my neck_ I had no time to make new chapters…

_Bows politely_I am deeply regretfully sorry for the long wait…But I am sorry to inform you that I won't be able to make another chapter because...Over here I'm having some conflict …..

The thing is... I need to take a hiatus to short things out I don't know how long but I PROMISE **(and an Angel never break their promise)** if I do have time I'll publish what I had so far…I hope you could understand and be patience for a new chapter. Once again I am deeply regretfully sorry for the long wait


End file.
